Cooling of pistons under high loads, in particular of pistons composed of an aluminum material, with cooling oil is generally carried out by spraying onto the underside of the piston crown by means of an injection nozzle. This measure is vital for restricting the piston temperature in the region of the piston head during engine operation and thus for the lifespan of the piston. Since only one injection nozzle is generally provided for each piston, in order to achieve as uniform as possible a cooling action, it must be ensured that the cooling oil is guided as fully as possible between the end side of the small connecting rod eye and the underside of the piston crown to the side of the connecting rod facing away from the injection nozzle.
It is known from German patent applications 10 2013 013 962.7 and 10 2014 005 364.4 to provide baffle faces or deflection faces on the underside of the piston crown, which faces steer the cooling oil emitted by the injection nozzle into the region between the end side of the small connecting rod eye and the underside of the piston crown. This has the result that the production of such pistons becomes more difficult in order to adapt the complex structure of the piston interior to this requirement.